


Snapshot of Stupidity

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [38]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Genderswap, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Vaati, who hadn't been properly sealed by the Four Sword, decides to mess with Link's abode. One pictobox picture later, and Vaati's about ready for her hubby to come home.
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 18





	Snapshot of Stupidity

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 36.

Once upon a time, a tale that not many would tell you, there lived a young and small mage. His name was Vaati. Enticed by the evil that lurked in men’s hearts, and the power that groomed it, he threw the land of Hyrule into chaos for the chance to gain power of his own.

He was stopped, not by the mightiest of champions, but rather by a young lad who just happened to have the courage needed to stand up to him. No matter how much power he gained, the boy stood up again and again, ready to challenge him and best him in single combat. Despite the many forms he took on, despite the absolute power he commanded, he was eventually felled and sealed underneath the Castle that he had terrorized. 

Celebrations were abound, and the land would later enter a long period of peace. No longer would the evil of this former mage strike at the hearts of the ones that lived in it. No matter how much he wanted to cause chaos or gain power once more, he didn’t have a chance to escape thanks to the powers of the blade that kept him trapped…

That was how the official story went. But there was a reason why this tale in particular was so rare, as it told the truth of the matter. Because despite how much the Hero had gone through to seal away the mage, he was not truly sealed. His powers were, yes, but his body was free to come and go as he pleased.

Vaati, the former Minish that had gained power beyond compare, was stuck in the form of a Hylian. It was a tragic fate, but one well deserved given the power that he desired. So, until that chance came, he would hide amongst the masses, using a bit of the magic that he still had access to so that he wouldn’t be discovered too early. If they realized that he wasn’t properly sealed, they might just craft a blade that could contain him, and then he would never get the revenge he craved.

Oh yes. Revenge. The thing he craved more so than anything else. Because of that youth, the one that had pointed the Four Sword at him with the audacity to stand against him, he was stuck in such a pitiful form. But he had to bide his time. Until he knew what to do to defeat him and seal him in the same space he was stuck in. Then, and only then, could he truly torment him…

“First and foremost…” The wicked mage muttered to himself as he approached the outskirts of town, where the young man lived on his own. “I have to survey the area. I have to make sure that he isn’t home, so I may… Sabotage his living space.” He snickered rather pointedly as he continued walking. Thanks to the lack of power going to his head, the corrupted aspects of his Minish nature took to the forefront. Instead of being a helpful yet tiny being, he would instead cause mischief. For as much time as he could, anyhow.

If that meant that he had to ransack the hero’s home, then who would stop him? Certainly not the guards, they never realized that he was anything but a normal hylian thanks to the subtle spell on his skin. If they had seen through it and seen his normal skin tone, then he would’ve been in trouble. But like this, there was no trouble at all.

He just had to get inside, which was child’s play. Even with the meager amount of magic at his disposal, cutting open a wooden door didn’t take much at all. Just a simple slide, and the planks fell to the ground, lifeless as ever. Shoddy human craftsmanship, as per usual. If they had bothered to ask for Minish help, maybe their homes wouldn’t be this fragile.

“Now, what can I find in here… Maybe his underwear? Ohoho, no, maybe all of his wardrobe. Imagine that, the Hero walking around with nothing on his person, helpless because he needs to have new ones sewn for him. Fantastic idea…” The terrible mage laughed to himself as he put his devious plan into motion, quickly scampering around in the hero’s home as he tried to look for the things he needed.

To his luck, all of the clothes that he was trying were all neatly folded up inside each and every cupboard that he opened. Which meant that cutting them to shreds with his magic was as easy as could be. And just to rub it all in, he left those shreds in their respective drawers, as a sign that he had been there. Not that the hero would know he was the one to actually cause it, but it was the thought that mattered.

“Hah! Imagine all the laughter at his expense! Imagine the look on the princess’ face when he huddles his thighs close together, trying not to show his pitiful crotch off to her. The sight would be legendary, I have to make sure that I show up. A shame that my current level of power won’t allow me to immortalize the moment, imagine if I could turn them all to stone…” Vaati muttered to himself as he danced around in the lone house, laughing all the while…

Right up until he bumped into one of the dressers, causing a device to bonk onto his head rather violently, sending him to the ground. “What in the…” The mage muttered as he got back up onto his feet, looking down at the device that had solidly clonked him on the head. Something red, yellow, and equipped with some sort of glass in the front?

“Now what is this? What have the humans made without our consent, our wisdom?” The former villain muttered as he grabbed the device, twirling it around within his hands as he tried to get a feel for what exactly he was holding. It was square, it had a round piece of glass on the front, and there was some sort of button attached near the top. What exactly was this meant for..?

Such strange technology. The only comparable thing he could think of was that blasted figurine machine in the castle town. The same machine that had depictions of the forms he took on when he fought the hero, the same machine that never gave him the toy that he wanted! Just thinking about it made his blood boil, and thanks to that, he didn’t think anywhere near as clearly as he should.

In a fit of rage, Vaati slammed his thumb down on the button atop of the device, thinking that it would perhaps make it explode or something equally as disappointing. Something that would enhance his anger and make him justified in his current actions. But no, he wasn’t anywhere near that lucky, or perhaps unlucky, given his current mood.

When his thumb met that button, a bright flash shot forth from the glass lens attached to the front, blinding the mage for what felt like an eternity. He couldn’t feel his body, much less his mind, as the device did what it was supposed to do.

By the time his mind came back, he was looking straight at a picture that had come out of the top of the box. A flimsy little thing, the kind that couldn’t be hung up on the wall. And yet, there was something really weird about it. Something that made his body jiggle, which in turn made him giggle.

Why wouldn’t he giggle when the person on the picture looked downright silly? It was one of those stupid hylians that he didn’t like, but one of the scrawny male ones too. Now why would he ever take a picture of one of those, especially when it was pointed at him?

Oh. Right. Not him. Silly Vaati. She was never a him, was she? Exactly, the picture must’ve been some sort of fake. The kinda fake that isn’t actually funny, but the fact that it’s not funny is why it’s funny. Or… something like that. She was never good at all that complicated triple-faceted humor. She just liked using her magic for convenient things, like massaging her hubby’s shoulders…

The mage sighed sweetly as she put the picture-making box down on a nearby table, while taking the picture of that weirdo that she didn’t realize was her former self out of the top and tearing it to shreds. She didn’t need that anymore. No, what she needed was a mirror, so that she could admire her bodacious bod.

Once she saw her reflection, she couldn’t help but giggle a bit more as she pressed her elbows up against her bosom. She had always been really strong magically, but she never put any of that magic to good use… Right up until she met her hubby. When she saw how she looked at him, she couldn’t stop herself from pouring all of that magic straight into her melons, making practically any clothes that she once wore completely ineffectual. Instead, she had to put on a strap that could magically adjust based on how much magic was in her boobies. The fact that both of the nipple covers reminded her of eyes wasn’t too important, because it just worked. So what if they were a bit weird?

Combine all of that top stuff with the skirt that she wore, the kind that left legs mostly uncovered and mostly served to be appealing to those that saw her? Yeah, it wasn’t really practical, but it was the kinda skirt that her hubby liked. At least, that’s what she thought, it was kinda hard to tell when he never really spoke out loud. But since he always looked so happy when she kept him pressed against her big grey thighs, she never bothered to complain. It was just perfect for a girl like her.

So was her hair, and the earrings that she wore! When she first met her hubby, he looked at her with wide eyes and that hat that she used to wear. It really made it seem like she didn’t have her own identity, because it matched his far too much. So instead she tossed that bad boy away and made her hair grow out, make it reach allll the way down to her cute butt. But since her ears stuck out whenever she didn’t wear her hat, she just had to wear something, otherwise they’d be totally naked. Those big, heavy earrings that brought out the best look in her eyes, well, they were meant for her. Just like everything else she wore!

“Mmmmph…” The bimbo-like mage giggled to herself as she ran her hands along her body, feeling the tender flesh underneath respond in all the right ways. She was built just right, and she couldn’t imagine being any better for her hubby. So much so that she’d probably spread her legs as soon as he’d get home, and he could ravish her like he always did…

But, as she went to lay down on the bed and prepare herself ahead of time, she noticed that nice picture box again. What’d hubby call it, a pictobox? Well, if it took dumb pictures of her, then maybe it could take dumb pictures of other people? Maybe all those friends she made when she was still thinking that power was the end-all-be-all could use a little picture? Maybe they’d love hubby too, once they were done. 

“Oh, hubby’s going to love that idea! Maybe he’ll give me a big old kiss, say that Vaati’s his favorite wifey!” The formerly villainous mage giggled like a giddy little schoolgirl as she spun around, hugging the box that had turned her from a threat to nothing more than a piece of ditzy armcandy. If she ever were to reclaim her lost power, maybe she’d be an unstoppable piece of armcandy, but she didn’t even remember that she had been sealed away at this point. There was just one thing on her mind now, one lucky little lad…

As Vaati continued to spin around, she suddenly heard a couple of footsteps approaching the doorframe, and a gasp that she had gotten plenty familiar with. So it was no surprise that she quickly ran over to the boy that had just arrived, the boy that she had been waiting for, as she introduced herself with giddy glee…

“Welcome home, hubby! Your wifey Vaati’s here for you!”


End file.
